Acrobatics
You can flip, dive, roll, tumble, contort, and perform other acrobatic maneuvers, and you’re also adept at keeping your balance under difficult circumstances. Use Tumble Make an Acrobatics check (DC 25) to move through a space occupied by an opponent or obstacle (moving over, under, or around). A failed roll means you don't get past the obstacle. Balancing You can walk on a precarious surface. A failure by 5 or more means you fall prone (and may fall from the surface if it is elevated). The difficulty varies with the conditions of the surface. While balancing, you lose your Defense ranks (but maintain your Dexterity). If you take damage while balancing, make an immediate Acrobatics check to avoid falling. Falling You can make an Acrobatics check (DC 5) to lessen damage from a fall. Subtract the amount your roll exceeds the DC from the distance of a fall in feet before determining damage. So an Acrobatics check of 20 (15 more than the DC) reduces the effective distance of a fall by 15 feet. A fall reduced to 0 distance does no damage and you land on your feet. A Zone is roughly 20 feet, so falling from one zone down into another increases the DC by 20. Instant Up You can make an Acrobatics check (DC 20) to stand from a prone position as a free action rather than costing an action. Escape Artist You can use Acrobatics to squeeze through tight spaces. Tight Spaces For a tight space, a check is only called for if your head fits but your shoulders don't. If the space is longer than your height, such as in an airshaft, the GM may call for multiple checks. You can't fit through a space your head doesn't fit through. You can also reach through a tight space your hand fits through but your arm normally does not by making an Acrobatics check. Try Again No for most checks. Yes to escape from grapple. Action Free. If you actually move as part of your Acrobatics check, then it counts as part of your move action. Making a check to escape from ropes or other restraints requires one minute. Escaping a grapple is one action. Escaping a snare takes two actions. Squeezing or reaching through a tight space takes at least one minute, maybe longer, depending on the distance. Special You can take 10 on an Acrobatics check. You can take 20 if you are not actively opposed, such as when being grappled. Extended A few specific situations might call for an extended Acrobatics check. An obvious example is a long, narrow passage only wide enough to let a character wiggle through. In this case, each successful roll represents navigating a portion of the passage, and a failed roll means the character is stuck for a moment. Escaping from involved restraints (such as being bound in a straitjacket and chains, upside-down in a tank rapidly filling with water) may also be an extended check. Challenges All of the following Challenges are appropriate for Acrobatics: * Conceal Efforts: In exchange for an extra 2 penalties, you can conceal your efforts to escape. Anyone who inspects your bindings must make a Perception check with a Difficulty Class equal to your Acrobatics check result. If the Perception check fails, they do not notice your efforts to escape. So, for example, you could leave your bonds seemingly intact so a villain doesn't realize that you’re actually free. * Perfect Balance: In return for 2 penalties, you move with such grace and agility that you maintain your Defense ranks while balancing. * Perilous Balance: You can shake or disturb the surface on which you are balancing (e.g., swaying on a tightrope). If your check succeeds after accepting 2 penalties, you keep your balance and impose 2 extra penalties of all Acrobatics checks that others must make on the surface until the next round. Category:Rulebook Category:Characters Category:Skills Category:Dexterity